When She Came Home (Nalu)
by KawaiiMavis
Summary: Natsu and Lucy were the best of friends! The whole guild thought so too until, the day Lisanna returned. Natsu changed, and Lucy was noticing. How will Nalu make it out of this one? Stay tuned to find out! More Chapters to come and I will post often, at least once a week. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all rights are reserved to Funimation and Hiro Mashima. Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Magnolia, and Lucy, Natsu, and Happy had just returned from their mission of beating Vulcans.

"It was nice of Erza and Gray to let us three have this mission, it hasn't been team Natsu in a while!" said Lucy with a great smile on her face. It must be the fat reward they had just gotten.

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew around excitedly.

Natsu laughed victoriously as he reached into his pocket to pull out the reward.

"Who gives 70,000 Jewel just to beat some Vulcans? That was the easiest job on the board!"

"Natsu, Loke was the one who did all the work. The first Vulcan knocked you out cold."

The dragon slayer looked over at Lucy. He was about to reply with a smart remark but something caught his eye. He watched her as she let her mind drift and she stared off into the distance with a slight smile spread across her face. Natsu couldn't help but wonder why she seemed so out of it all the time, but he'd never ask her to be different. He liked how weird she was. She was his team mate, his best friend, his Lucy…. His Lucy? He quickly shook his head and averted his gaze to the path in front of him.

Just as he did this, Lucy glanced at Natsu from the corner of her eye. She liked seeing him like this. The pink haired boy was grinning wildly at a job well done. Her eyes wandered to his red guild mark, and then, slowly, to the muscles on his biceps. "He sure has gotten more attractive since the first time we me-" No. Lucy stopped herself right there. Natsu was just her dense, and immature team mate. He was her best friend and no little feelings were going to get in the way of the great bond that they had.

Happy flew forward, and led them to the guild.

* * *

They entered the guild, and saw something they were not expecting. Everyone in the guild was huddled in a giant circle, like they were surrounding something. Team Natsu approached them, and as they did, they heard everyone…. Sobbing?! They ran over faster now. And just like that, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, were all left with mouths wide open.

"Lisanna…" that was the last thing that escaped Natsu's mouth before tears started rolling down his eyes. Lucy had never seen him so emotional before, and she too got teary eyed.

He entered the huddle, took Lisanna in his arms and held her as they both sobbed together. The rest of the guild shouted with happiness, and Elfman and Mira held each other while they cried tears of joy.

For the rest of the night, Natsu would not let Lisanna out of his sight. Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Charles, and Wendy all joined Natsu and Lisanna as she told them the story of what had happened.

"On my mission with Elf-nee and Mira-nee, we got separated. However, they didn't notice because the enemy had a shape-shifter on their team who took on my appearance. I got lost wandering around when all of a sudden I was hit in the back of the head and knocked out cold. When I woke up the next day, the town we were sent to save was barely standing, and I was all alone." Tears started to escape her eyes once more, but Natsu held on to her hand.

"You're home now. You have nothing to worry about, we won't let you out of our sight again."

Erza gave a friendly smile, "Could you please tell us the rest?"

"Well once I noticed I was out in the middle of nowhere, my memory was kind of messed up, and I tried to get up but I couldn't move. My head throbbed and my body hurt. I heard a rustling in the bushes and immediately got scared but it only turned out to be an older woman. She took me in and has been taking care of me this whole time. Once my body healed and memories returned I came straight here to all of you." She looked over at Natsu with a kind, loving smile, and he grinned right back. Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she grabbed her chest surprised that there was pain.

"Lucy, stop being a pervert," Happy whispered over.

"Stupid cat, my chest hurts. I probably just need to rest from the mission. I'll be on my way home now. Lisanna it was nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends!" Lucy flashed her a smile and she smiled back.

"Natsu, come by my house later and we can split the reward then."

"Sure thing," was what he said but his eyes did not leave Lisanna.

Lucy turned away quickly because her chest pain had come back, and she needed to get home. "What is happening to me… Get it together Lucy. He's just happy his friend is back it's a normal thing. Stop being so weird." In that moment, she decided she was actually going to let Natsu and Happy sleepover tonight as a reward for their hard work today as a team. And at that thought she chuckled, and ran home to get everything ready.

* * *

Okay some of you have asked me to update already which I am willing to do, so if you want me to update I just need a couple more people to review/comment and ask me to. Anything for the fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Kon'nichiwa minna! Wow its only been one day and I'm glad all of you like my story! I updated for ya'll because of the great feed back I was getting. I've updated twice in one day which won't happen again I just wanted to make you all happy. It'll most likely be once a day from now on which is more often than I had expected but that's okay! Thank you for your support! And with that, we continue on to chapter 2~ once again I do not not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy cleaned up her house, made her bed, and took a bath. By the then, it was 10pm, time for Natsu and Happy to come over. She waited and waited and waited and to her surprise, 45 minutes later Natsu knocked on her door. He knocked? But he always comes in through the window... She slowly opened the door and the blue exceed flew in annoyingly as usual.

"Lushi! We're here! Where's the fish?"

"What?! Thats the first thing you ask when invited inside to someones house?!"

Happy pouted and turned to the dragon slayer, "Natsu, Lushi's being mean again."

"Oye, Lucy, you shouldn't be mean to Happy especially in front of new people you meet."

Lucy looked at him puzzled, and then watched as he stepped aside. A girl with white short hair appeared from behind him, with what seemed like a slight smile, almost devious looking. Lucy decided to overlook it.

"Luce, I brought Lisanna so she can see where Happy and I stay now a days!"

Lisanna's eyes got big to what Natsu had just said.

"So-o you guys sleep over... in her house?" Lucy couldn't help but notice how shaky her voice had become.

"Natsu, Happy, should we split the reward then?" It was the only thing Lucy could say to change the subject.

They all sat down in a circle in her living and began splitting the 70,000 jewel between team Natsu.

He kept looking over at Lisanna almost protectively, but then would give her a big fat smile to reassure her everything was okay.

"Na-Natsu?" For some reason Lucy was having trouble finding her words.

He noticed her nervousness. What was causing Lucy to become so uncomfortable? He reached for and held her hand in his.

"What is it Lucy?"

Immediately, Lisanna saw this, looked away, and pretended to have a conversation with Happy. Lucy gave Natsu a small smile, "I was just wondering if you and Happy would like to sleepover tonight?"

The pink haired boy blinked in surprise, "But Luce, we always sleepover. Why is tonight so different?"

"Well this time I'm actually INVITING you to stay and I wanted to celebrate a job well done." For some reason she got shy and looked at the floor.

As Natsu was about to tell her it was a great idea, he noticed a sad Lisanna from the corner of his eye and he turned to her quickly to make sure she was okay.

"Oye Lisanna, what's wrong?" Natsu just got his friend back, he didn't want her to be sad! He pulled her in close and slung his arm around her shoulder.

Lucy's heart and mind were racing at a thousand miles an hour. 'Why is this bothering me so much... Of course he just wants to see her happy, Natsu wants to see everyone happy.' She tried her best to push all these weird thoughts to the back of her head.

"I just... I thought maybe you Happy and I could have a sleepover tonight, like we used to when we were kids. But I understand if you and Lucy-san already had plans."

Natsu thought about what Lisanna had just said. He sat back and remembered the fun they used to have when Happy was just an egg. Ha! He remebered how Lisanna had wanted to get marr-... married. Now that she was back and they were older, did she still expect that from him?! He didn't want to marry her... did he? Why was he thinking about this now! What a stupid thought. He shook his head quickly to get all these weird ideas out his head.

"Lisanna, can Luce come too?" Lucy looked up surprised that those words had come out of his mouth and her eyes got big, it meant a lot to her that he was thinking about her. As she turned to Lisanna with a smile, she noticed the slight frown on her face.

"Natsu, I just wanted us to spend some time together I mean it's been years! Lucy-San, you're okay with that right?"

Lucy's heart, would not stop pounding. Her and Natsu alone? No way! Her thoughts were screaming. 'Lucy they're friends, it's okay. Fuck I'm too paranoid okay. Natsu and I are just best friends he can sleep over with whoever he wants.'

"Lisanna it's fine, I totally understand you guys have fun!" Lucy was trying so hard to act happy she really was.

Lisanna gave her best smile, "Thank you! Happy let's go. Meet you there Natsu!" and before she ran out Lucy swore Lisanna also gave her her bitchiest smirk and then winked straight at her.

"Hey Luce are you okay? Your heart is pounding hard!"

Natsu wanted her to be comfortable, why is his Lucy feeling like this? That "His Lucy" thing again huh... Well she was his in a way. She's a part of his team and she was his best friend. But being as dense as he was he ignored the feeling.

"Natsu, go have fun! She's back, spend time with your friend." Lucy gave him a soft smile and waved him off.

"Lucy, let's go on a mission tomorrow! Team Natsu again! Erza had plans but I'm sure the ice princess could tag along with us too."

Her eyes lit up, "That would be great! Thanks Natsu!"

As he walked away, her stomach went into knots. 'What is wrong with me... Why am I so anxious?' Lucy went to bed dreaming of tomorrow's mission, and how happy she would feel to be right by his side again.

* * *

Thank you you again everyone for everything. I totally accept suggesions let me know what you want to read! Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Minna! Oh my goodness you guys are awesome! This is my first story and I am so glad all of you like it so much :D Here's another chapter and again I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning ready to go! She was so happy to get to go out on their mission and hang out with her friends again. She couldn't help but remember what had happened last night. Did Lisanna really smile and wink at her in such a bitchy way? 'No, impossible. I have to stop imagining things she's a nice person who just missed her friends and family.' She needed to keep her thoughts in control before she drove her self insane, but suddenly, she felt weird. Something was definitely off. Usually, before missions, Natsu and happy would come get her, but he was late. She decided to walk to the guild and find out where he was.

She entered the guild to find Mira at the bar.

"Mira, have you seen Natsu? He, Gray, Happy and I were supposed to go on a mission together."

Mira gave Lucy a very puzzled and then worrisome look.

"He grabbed a flyer this morning and then just ran out with Happy. And as for Gray, he's sitting at a table over on your right."

Lucy, feeling more than confused, walked over to Gray to ask if he knew anything about this.

"Gray, weren't we supposed to go on a mission with Natsu and Happy today?" Her heart raced, was Natsu angry at her for something? He wouldn't just promise something and then take his word back, that wasn't like him.

"Well usually Natsu comes to get me before missions and we fight a little before we go off to get you. He never showed so I came here and Mira told me he had left already. It's not like him at all. He would definitely go without me but he would never leave you behind. You're pretty much his best friend."

"Gray, we all know Lucy means more to Natsu than that!" Suddenly, Erza entered the guild and sat with us.

"Haha, I don't know Erza. Natsu's pretty dense he knows nothing about stuff like this."

Gray was right. Everyone knew Natsu knew nothing when it came to girls or dating, he was completely oblivious. Lucy sat there thinking this through without realizing she was blushing.

"Lucy, you feel the same way about Natsu don't you?" Erza's voice was curious yet soft. Lucy looked at her and then looked at a smirking Gray.

What did she feel? She didn't even know! Natsu was the one who brought her to Fairytail, he was the one who always saved her. He never thought of her as useless as many others do because of her celestial spirit magic. He acknowledged her as an equal and he cared for her. She loved that whenever she was in trouble he would always be the one to catch her. She loved his spirit and she loved hi-...oh. She loved him. She had been pushing her feelings to the side trying to ignore them but proof was always right in front of her. But, what if Natsu doesn't feel the same? It would ruin everything. She looked back up at her friends and spoke with a small smile.

"I... I guess I do. He may be Natsu, but he's always been there for me and I can't ignore the way I feel when I'm around him. How did you guys know?"

"The question is who doesn't know?" Gray's statement made the three friends burst out in laughter. However, it all quickly came to an end.

* * *

Lucy could not believe her eyes. Natsu entered the guild followed by Happy, and Lisanna right behind them. Her breath became shaky, she didn't understand what was going on.

"Luce!" Natsu ran toward her proudly grinning and holding his reward.

"Natsu, you Gray and I were supposed to go on a mission together today. What happened?"

Natsu had a bored look on his face as he counted his money, "Oye, it's not my fault you guys don't wake up early enough!"

"Eh?!" Both Gray and Lucy responded more than surprised.

"I was too lazy this morning, so I asked Lisanna to go get you guys. She went to your homes but neither of you opened the door for her. She figured you two were sleeping so she came with me instead."

Lucy could not believe what she was hearing... She was awake before the time Natsu said he would go get her. The blood burned in her ears. The only that came to her mind was that Lisanna was the biggest bitch she had ever met. She decided to speak up against all the lies coming out her mouth.

"Lisanna I-"

Lisanna interrupted with the sneakiest of grins on her face.

"Lucy-san, I am sorry. I knew you wanted to go on this mission today but I figured that since you and Gray must have had such a long night together, I would let you two sleep. Plus, I don't think your magic would have been very useful for this mission."

Natsu sat straight up, and his blood raced at hearing this. Lucy and Gray? Not possible. Lucy was his best friend, not Gray's. What the fuck is Gray doing at Lucy's house in the first place?

"Hey ice princess, why were you sleeping over at Lucy's house?"

This caught everyone's attention. No one expected Natsu to sound so jealous or... upset?!

"Listen here flamebrain, Lisanna's lying. Lucy and I were not together. I was at home boarding up my windows so Juvia could stop sneaking in."

"Natsu it's true! She's lying. I was up early this morning waiting for you to come get me and you never showed!"

Natsu was about to speak when suddenly he saw Lisanna out of the corner of his eye. It looked like she was about to start crying.

"I'm sorry, Gray and Lucy. I didn't know you wanted me to keep your relationship a secret. I just thought you would have told Natsu, him being your best friend and all."

Natsu's blood roared. Why was his heart beating so fast? He didn't like this, and he especially didn't like Gray sitting that close to Lucy all of sudden. They've been secretly dating this whole time, and no one told him a thing. He was pissed off and jealous yet he couldn't figure out why. Nothing could control his temper.

"Natsu, I swear Lisanna is lying there is nothing going on!" Lucy pleaded to the best of her ability, on the edge of tears, but the grim expression on Natsu's face didn't change.

"Lucy, you were my team mate, and my best friend. You've kept this from me this whole time... How can I trust you? And then you go and blame everything on Lisanna. Just get out of here, Fairy Tail doesn't need mages like you. Having you here... was just a waste of time."

And as soon as he spoke those words, Natsu immediatley regretted saying them. He was hurt but he didn't mean any of it! He looked up at Lucy ready to apologize, but the damage had already been done. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks. She picked herself up from her seat, looking at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes. She grabbed her keys, and walked out of the guild not saying a word.

* * *

Wow that was intense! What will happen next everyone? I don't know lets wait and see! I'll update tomorrow or the day after. Let me know what you think! You're all great fans! Remember I take suggestions so keep em coming. Thank you for your support everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are so amazing thank you again! You have been nothing but great fans and I've taken all your suggestions to heart. Love you all, and heres chapter 4! Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own this plot. Also, I'm sorry that Lisanna is so bitchy when she actually isn't.. (Or is she? We don't know yet ;)

* * *

Natsu got home, and went straight to his bathroom. He grabbed the sides of his sink, and looked at himself. 'I fucked up. I hurt Lucy, I hurt Luce. She is never going to forgive me again, she's going to leave the guild and it's going to be all my fault. Fuck!' His thoughts and pulse raced. What he was thinking?! He pulled back his fist, and broke the mirror with one hit, as his anger pulsed through his body.

"Natsu, you don't need someone like that in your life. It was meant to be like this... Just you, Happy, and I."

Lisanna came up from behind him, and snaked her arms around his waist. He was breathing heavily, and when she touched him, he had a strange feeling but he couldn't figure out what it was. Is this what it meant to love someone? Is this what Lucy felt for... Gray? For him?! Fuck! Lucy was his, ever since he brought her to the guild, she was his friend not anyone else's! How dare Gray go after Luce? Bastard! He shook with anger.

"Hey, calm down just relax and lets go to bed Natsu. Then tomorrow we can go to your favorite restaurant!"

Lisanna's voice soothed him, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling he was having for her. Did he love Lisanna? Or did he feel something else? He was so tired and exhausted from the days mission, he took up Lisanna's offer and went to bed.

* * *

Lucy laid awake on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Her red, blurry eyes could barely stay open, it was already morning and she had gotten no sleep. 'He told me to leave Fairy Tail... He told me I was useless.' Her tears burned as they spilled over. He brought her here, to all these incredible new people, to her new family but yet he wanted her gone. She had just figured out she loved him and she thought that maybe even though he didn't know it, he did too. Whenever she fell, Natsu was there to pick her up. Besides the fact that she loved him, he was her most trusted friend. She had no one and Natsu was always there for her. Her Natsu… No… He wasn't hers anymore. She didn't know who this Natsu was, but she knew what the old Natsu would have wanted her to do, what he would have said. And then, all the flashbacks came to her head. She had never felt so broken in her life, and she thought of all the times Natsu made her fall in love with him.

"You want to join Fairy Tail don't you? Come on!"

"You bastards lay one finger on Lucy, and I'll turn you all into ash!"

"Wake up everyday stronger than yesterday. Face your fears and wipe your tears."

"Lucy, when you're struggling to stand, I'll use my strength to keep you up."

Every time he spoke, his smile gave her strength. She wiped away her tears, and realized something important. If Natsu gave up on her, yes it would hurt, but she had so many who care for her. The guild would love her, regardless if Natsu was her best friend or not. She was not one to give up so easily. If Natsu chose to believe someone else over her, then she didn't want anything to do with him. And just like that, Lucy got up from her bed, got ready, and was ready to face him again.

"Natsu, even if it feels like you're beating me up now, you won't break my heart that easy. I knew who you used to be, even if you don't know who you are now."

As Lucy opened her door to start her new leaf, she ran smack into Gray.

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

"Lucy I don't mean to offend you but man you look like shit." She gave him the evil eye and right when she was about to walk past him he said something unexpected."

"I'm sorry about Natsu. He's not like this, he would never treat you like that he really cares about you even though he is a flamebrain. Ever since Lisanna came back it's like she's all he thinks about. I-I don't know where this is coming from and you are my friend I hate seeing that bastard hurt the people around him. Anyway I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a bite to eat and get our minds off everything, you know, as friends."

Lucy had been depressed all night... All she wanted was to get out and think about something else, and nothing would be better than going out with her friend.

"Sure Gray, let's go!"

* * *

Lisanna and Natsu arrived at his favorite place to eat and then sat down. He kept holding his back in pain because Lisanna wanted to sleep on the bed and there was no way he was going to sleep in the same bed with her, that was just weird. So he slept on the floor. But he guessed it shouldn't have felt weird considering he thought he maybe loved her?

"Oye Lisanna,"

Lisanna gave him a loving look, "Yes Natsu?

"Well, every time you touch me I feel weird. But I can't put a finger on why! Do you think I-I might love you?"

Lisanna's eyes lit up, and she grinned at him with her brightest smile.

"Natsu, that might be exactly what you're feeling because, I feel it too!"

When she said it too, he was expecting to feel something inside him come alive. Igneel had always described love as something that would wake you up and a different fire would grow inside of you. But Natsu felt none of these things. Just as he was about to ask Lisanna why this didn't happen. Someone walked through the door, and his blood boiled.

"Gray do you want to sit at this booth? The other side is ripped but you can sit on this side with me if you want?" Gray just smirked and nodded.

Natsu tried hard to hear what they were saying but he couldn't make the words ou- Oh shit. Why the fuck was Gray sitting on the same side as Lucy? And what was he so happy about? Bastard! Lucy looked as happy as ever sitting there next to him! So.. she had lied to him.

"Eh? Hey Lucy, there's a spider on your shoulder!" Gray reached over her shoulder and plucked it off her. Lucy turned to him and gave him a kind smile.

No... Why was Gray putting his arm around her? 'This is pissing me off! Why am I feeling so jealous she's just Lucy!' His head was on fire, and his thoughts were racing. She was supposed to tell him everything, but why hadn't she mentioned her and Gray? Lucy had always belonged to him, that was his team mate, his best friend, his girl! So...that was it then... His girl, huh? Natsu got up from the table, and headed their way.

* * *

Hey everyone! So for those of you who might think the end is coming soon, it might and it might not.. not sure yet. Tell me what you think, and what you think! This one went a little slow but I had to set up the plot! Hope you enjoyed, love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

So this is a long story because man oh man there is drama to come! I cried writing this so let me know if some tears escape you too! As always thank you for all your support and love! Leave me your comments below and let me know if you teared up!. Here you guys go :)

* * *

Gray and Lucy sat at the booth laughing about how this random spider just appeared on her, and how great of a time they were having. They were just two friends, going out for lunch talking about life and hanging out. This was exactly what she need to get her mind off of Natsu. He had picked Lisanna instead of her after all, so much for being best friends. It was hard to push back her feelings, she never had imagined Natsu to leave her the way he did, and she really thought he cared about her. Even though she told herself to get over it, she still wondered what they were doin-

"Lucy! Gray!" Lucy wasn't prepared to see Natsu there! What was he doing here?

"Natsu? What... Wha-"

"Lucy, shut your mouth." Natsu's fists trembled, he didn't want to hear her covering up their bullshit lies. Lucy's eyes began to tear, up... did Natsu really just say that too her?

"Flamebrain, don't talk to Lucy like that! Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Gray spoke assertively but calmly so he would't upset Natsu anymore.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and saw the tears falling from her cheeks. His eyes softened, and he walked over to her, and titled her head up so their eyes could meet.

"Luce, why wouldn't you tell me about this... We were supposed to be best friends. And... and why him?! I thought you, Happy and I were going to grow old together and keep going on missions forever? That's what a team does together. Instead, you fed me a bunch of bullshit."

Lucy looked at the man before him. He was no longer the same person he used to be, but the old him was trying to find its way back, she just knew it. However, she refused to be treated as a liar. She reached for and held his hand.

"I never lied to you, Natsu. I never gave up on you, I never wanted to stop being best friends but you were the one who walked away from me. Friends don't treat each other like this, friends don't hurt each other!"

She hadn't realized she had screamed that last part at him, and he stood there with his eyes wide open. Was it him that had hurt Lucy? Had he misunderstood things? This whole time, had it actually been Lisanna who was lyin-

"Hello Gray, Lucy. I didn't expect to see you two love birds out and about today."

Lisanna gave her best fake smile, then looped her arm around Natsu's and made sure she pulled his hand away from Lucy's and when this happened, something inside of him cried out. He.. he wanted to reach for her hand again. He wanted to hold it again, he want to be next to her, he wanted to kick Gray's ass for being so close to her!

"Well, we really must get going then. Bye you two, have fun!"

"Wait!"

Gray, Natsu, and Lisanna turned back and looked at Lucy, who was standing now.

"If you walk away with her now, I don't want to be your friend ever again, Natsu. Lisanna lied to you, and hurt both of us. Gray and I are not together, we can both promise you that." She extended out her hand, and just as Natsu was about to take it, Lisanna stepped in between them.

"Natsu, I hadn't wanted to tell you this because I was afraid it would hurt you too much but it seems like I'm just going to have to. That morning when I went to go get those two for the mission, Lucy's door was unlocked. I went inside to see if everything was okay but when I turned the corner I couldn't believe what I saw. Gray and Lucy were both sleeping in her bed and it kind of looked like, since their clothes were off and everything, that they had had a long night together so I let them be."

Natsu's heart broke at hearing this, he grabbed his chest slowly. How... how could he get rid of this pain, how could he stop feeling so hurt by everything Lucy and Gray had done to him?

"Lisanna! Stop lying to him that isn't true and I-"

"Lucy just shut up would you? You just keep spewing out these lies! I never want to see you again!"

"But Natsu I, I love you..." She mustered up all the courage she could and told him how she felt as her heart broke for him. But it was too late, Natsu's anger was too over the edge to control. His thoughts were clouded by an angry judgement... How dare Lucy play with him like that? How dare she say she loved him just to keep him around as her friend? She said those words just to use him!

He turned around, pulled Lisanna into him, and kissed her as hard as he could.

"Well I don't love you." He intertwined his fingers with Lisanna's and he walked out of the restaurant.

Lucy couldn't breathe. Her heart shattered, and she cried silent sobs, no sound could come out of her. Her emptiness surrounded her, and she fell to her knees. Gray ran to her and put her arm around his shoulder to help her stand. The person that meant the most to her in this world, was gone. Maybe it was time for her to go back home, and follow through the arranged marriage her father had planned for her. She stood, still shaken, and headed home ready to pack.

* * *

It was early morning the next day, Natsu had just woken up and Lisanna was as happy as ever as she jumped in the shower. He sat down on the edge of his bed, with silent tears falling from his face. 'Luce, why do I feel this way for you? I've loved you too... but you fucked me over and went with that bastard! I just want my Lucy back...' He closed his eyes and saw her in his head. "No, I am not running away. It's always more fun we're together!" That day, she had taken that beating for him. She didn't want to leave him behind. She cared for him this whole time? He thought back to what had happened at the restaurant. How when he had kissed Lisanna, he felt weird, but different then when Lucy had held his hand. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He opened it, and found Juvia standing at his door.

"Natsu-san, have you seen Gray-sama? I haven't see him at all today!"

"Look Juvia, I don't know how to tell you this but Gray and Lucy are together. Lisanna saw them in bed together two nights ago."

Juvia looked at him with confusion.

"That's impossible, because Juvia was with Gray-sama that night. He told Juvia not to tell anyone about their secret relationship because he wasn't ready yet. That night Gray-sama finally let Juvia sleep in the same room as him! Juvia was so happy!"

Natsu told Juvia he had to go and he ran back inside to find Lisanna on his bed. He grabbed her wrist, hard.

"Ow! Natsu let go! What are you doing?!"

"You're a liar, Lisanna. Why the fuck would you lie about Gray and Lucy? You made me hurt her!"

"Natsu, I love you! And with that slut around you wouldn't have given me a second thought! But it's okay because you love me right? and we're happy together." She nuzzled herself into his neck, but he pushed her onto the bed.

"I'm going out. If you're not out of my house by the time I come back I'll kick you out myself. One more thing, if you refer to as a slut again, you'll be sorry."

He ran out the door leaving a gaping mouthed Lisanna behind. He ran as hard and as fast as he could to get to Lucy, to get to his Luce.

"Naatssuu!" Happy was flying full speed towards him.

"Happy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's Lushi! She left a note with Mira this morning she decided she was going back home to her dad so she could still go through the arranged marriage he had for her!"

Natsu's face grew grim and he lit his fist on fire.

"Happy, lets go."

* * *

Well that was intense! Whats to happen next? I don't know, lets see and find out! Love you all very much 3


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo Minna! So, as a first time writer, I really had big plans for this story. I was going to have it go one way, but it has turned out to go a different path. I don't know if this makes me a good author, but now all I literally do is sit and start typing and the plot goes into a different direction. Although my story lacks predictability, I think that's what makes it pretty great and it keeps you guys on your toes! Anyway, I love you feed back, and I love your continuous support. This will be one of the most emotional chapters for me, so I'm sure it will for you too. Thanks again guys, I really appreciate all your love and fan-ship!

* * *

Lucy's steps clicked on the stone path that directed her to her home. It was still as big as she remembered, and just as lonely. She looked around the trees and got lost in her thoughts. Had she made the right decision?

"Natsu you stupid and dense idiot..."

She stopped, took one deep breath, and let her tears fall. They had been through so much together, so much happiness and pain. How did things turn out this way... She had planned to spend the rest of her life fighting along side of her guild, her teammates, and especially Natsu. This crazy, pink haired, dragon slayer that had come into her life... How did he end up meaning so much? She knew why, though. Her mother passed away, her father was no where near affectionate, and she had no one else. Even though he was a huge idiot who would sneak in through her window every night and slept in her bed without her permission, he was still Natsu. Her Natsu, and she thought she was the only one who was ever going to see him so vulnerable. 'I was wrong I guess...' She let her last tear fall, then took the back of her hand and wiped them away. 'If there's one thing he taught me, it was the I could never view myself or my life as insignificant. Just because he doesn't want me in his life anymore, doesn't mean I should give up on mine. It's time to be a big girl, and go through what was fated for me from the beginning.'

Finally, after walking for quite some time, she could see her house in the distance.

"Home sweet home..."

Lucy entered her house, and something was very strange. There were no servants or maids around, busy as usual but maybe they had gotten the day off. She walked through every door and every room in the house but she couldn't find anyone. 'How weird...' she thought, and continued on her way. She finally walked through, the doors and saw her father sitting at his desk. Even though he was turned around, she could tell in the way he didn't greet her that he was disappointed. She walked up to his desk and bowed.

"Father, I have returned. I have come to go through with the marriage you have arranged for me."

He didn't speak back to her, he just got up from his chair and started to walk towards her.

"Father please, I know I ran away from home and I shouldn't have done that. But I am here now, and I am ready to go through wi-"

He grabbed her face in his hand and chuckled. This man... this man wasn't her father!

"Sorry princess, your daddy isn't here. He went on vacation, so I thought I'd take a look around."

"You're... you're a thief! Leave our house now, or you'll regret it!" She got free of his grip and went for her keys but they weren't there?!

"Ah, a celestial spirit mage are you?" The thief held her keys in his hand.

Lucy called out to Loke, since he could use his own magic to appear, but he didn't come!

"I am sorry to say, Miss Heartfilia, but I am quite sly. I can dissolve any magic within a mile radius. Now, I'll be on my way if you just tell me the combination to your daddy's safe."

His safe? Lucy had no idea her dad even had a safe!

"I-I don't know it, I'm sorry please just leave, I can see you've already taken everything valuable."

He let out a dark, sinister chuckle, and walked towards her.

"Miss Heartfilia, if I have to ask you again, it won't end so good for you."

"I swear I don't kno-"

He took the back of his hand, smacked her across the face, and she fell to the ground. She slowly got up, wiping the corner of her mouth where blood was drawn. Her face stung and she got back and tried to hit him with her whip but he grabbed it and pulled it out of her hands.

"I told you not to make me ask you again... I'll have to force it out of you then."

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't kno-"

He hit her again and she fall back down to the floor.

"Is that right? Too bad that wasn't the answer I was looking for."

As she tried to get back up, he kicked her as hard and as many times as he could, causing her to cough up blood again and again. She tried to move, but she felt she couldn't breathe. His kicks were causing to damage, and she couldn't get the strength to runaway.

The man laughed once more, then picked Lucy up by her hair.

"One last chance to tell me. If you don't tell me what I want to know, you're pretty much dead. So, what is it sweetheart?"

Lucy tried to speak up, but it hurt too much to speak and she was losing her ability to breathe.

"Eh? No answer huh?"

He took her, and threw her against the edge of her father's desk, causing her to land on her ribs. The wind was knocked out of her, and she gasped for air. The man approached her again, grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her in the air. She was losing the oxygen in her body, and tears fell from her eyes onto her blood stained clothes. She wanted to fight but she couldn't move. She kicked him as hard as she could but he wouldn't budge.

"My body doesn't feel pain anymore. I've been in way too many fights, and have been through every torture imaginable, you name it. I was planning on gripping your neck hard enough until you croaked, but that's just a bit too sadistic for me. So I'll make this quick."

He threw her hard, and she flew across the room. The back of her head hit the wall, and she fell to the floor.

"Well, that was fun and all but I should get going now." He picked up his sack full of stolen things and jumped out the window.

The thief left her lying there, and she couldn't move. She didn't want too. She felt herself losing this battle. She felt it in her broken ribs, and in the spot where the blood seeped out of her head. She tried to prop herself on her elbow but the only thing that came was her, screaming in agony. 'If only he knew the truth, if he only knew how much he meant to me, how much I would have sacrificed just to be his side forever... How much I... really loved him.'

Lucy closed her eyes, and with her last breath, she said the only that came to her mind.

"Natsu..."

* * *

He got to her house and he searched every room, why couldn't he find her and why was no one here?! There was a weird scent in every room, which confused him and he couldn't figure out which way to go. He ran up and down the mansion searching every corner, until finally, he heard something hit the wall hard, and then he heard Lucy scream.

"What the fuck?" He ran towards the noise as fast as he could. He was only a couple of feet away when he heard her... When he heard her almost gone heart beat, when he heard her say his name one last time.

* * *

OKAY. Before I get countless hate reviews I want to say the story isn't over, and I would never end the story in a way that would disappoint you all. Don't give up on this fan fic I promise it will get better. Also in case I forget, I don't want any loose untied so please if there are questions you want answered in this story let me know so I can include it because I will most likely forget. I love you guys, I know this is super dramatic but you'll see! Again, your support is very much appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So... last chapter... intense! I know it wasn't as long or as detailed and I apologize i know I'll get the hang of this soon afterall this is my first story ever. Thanks again for your continuous support. Here's chapter 7 for ya! Also, I'm trying P.O.V's in this chapter so you can get more character depth.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I ran hard and burst through the wooden doors of her father's office. It was dark, and the room smelled of Lucy and her blood. I made out her shape and sprinted toward her. My body shook uncontrollably as I got closer and then when I reached her, I fell to my knees.

"L-Luce.."

Her torso was swollen and covered in bruises. Her usual blonde hair was stained with crimson, and her breathing was barely keeping its pace. She was curled over on one side, and she wasn't moving. Why wasn't she moving?! Fuck!

"Happy, fly to the guild and get help, hurry!" The blue exceed flew away as fast as he could and I inched closer to the fragile girl who laid before me.

Lucy slightly shifted, opened her eyes, and gave me a worried look.

"Natsu... go... he's... he's to strong. Magic... won't work... Please go..."

"I can't leave you behind Lucy, I won't. Besides, it's always more fun when we're together right?"

"I just... wanted you to know that... I really did love you all... this time. I wanted to go on... more adventures..."

I smiled at her as my tears fell... I couldn't stop them from pouring out, my heart hurt too much. I didn't want to see her like this, I wasn't here to protect her.. I fucked up so badly! I looked back at her tired and worn out face. She closed her eyes, and didn't open them again.

"Lucy, wake up. I'm here to take you home now!" I tried to wake her but she wouldn't get up. I lifted her head gently and held her in my arms. She was cold and almost lifeless. Why wasn't her heart beating as fast as usual? Was she...going to... No! I wasn't going to accept that. She's not gone, she can't be, I won't let her leave!

"Please wake up, please! I'm... I'm going to take you home now so, you gotta get up! Please Luce, c'mon we gotta go. Our adventure continues right? We have to go on more missions still!"

Why... why wasn't she getting up? Why didn't I believe her about Lisanna? I hit the wall as hard as I could, making a giant hole in it. I pulled her body up to mine and held her as tight as I could. I couldn't stop the tears that came out then. I nuzzled my face into the place where her neck met her shoulder, as my heart broke over and over again. If she left me what would I do... Who would I be? I needed her to be okay!

"Lucy I'm so sorry please don't leave me! I fucked up I'm sorry, please!"

I sobbed so hard that my cries came out as screams. Nothing else around me mattered except the girl I held in my arms right now at this very moment. She meant the most to me in this world, she always gave me hope when I needed her. When she smiled at me, my world came together and nothing could go wrong. I hurt her though. I hurt the person who was most precious to me. I regretted everything. I don't care if she never talks to me again, I just want her alive so I can see her smiling everyday. I want us to go on missions, and I want to laugh at her when she feels lazy and doesn't want to walk so she calls out that clock spirit that I'm secretly jealous of because he gets to carry her and I don't. I want to keep seeing her improve in her magic because that's just the type of mage she is, a powerful one who still has so much power to gain. I want to keep waking up next to her every morning even though she might kick me out in the morning. I want her to keep being my best friend, and I want her to be mine forever.

"I believe you Luce, I know Lisanna lied and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry I hurt you so badly I never wanted to do that to you! If you wake up, I promise I won't come over anymore unless you invite me, I promise not to call you fat or be mean to you. I promise to always trust you, I'll do what ever you want just please stay!"

My screams became louder and I couldn't hold my emotions back. I cried into her hair as my sobs left me gasping for air. This is all my fault, if she dies, it's my fault!

"Lucy, please stay with me!" My tears fell like never before and the pain I felt grew larger and larger as the emptiness began to grow inside me.

"Natsu!" I turned around, and saw Mira in her devil soul and Happy flying towards me.

"It's okay Natsu, I got her. Let's take her back to the guild so Wendy can help her."

Mira took Lucy from his arms, but he didn't let go of her hand. He couldn't bare to separate himself from her, anything but letting go of her hand.

"Natsu, it's okay you can let go. If I don't get her there now, she won't make it. She's in very bad condition and needs help now!"

I nodded, and then as she flew away, I let her hand go and watched her fragile body grow farther and farther away from me. I looked down at my hands, and they were spotted with the blood from her head. I wasn't going to let her get away this easily again. I was going to take care of her like I should have in the beginning. Now I understood, how incredible of a girl I had in my life.

"Mira! Get her to Wendy as fast as possible, hurry!" She nodded and flew faster.

"Happy, follow Mira! We need to make sure Luce gets there!"

"Aye sir!"

* * *

So... yeah... that was very emotional. I kind of teared up writing so I hope you liked it and if you didn't well I 'm sorry I tried my best. Thanks a bunch ya'll for you support and continous reads! They mean alot to me :) Until next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Please, first let me apologize. I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I kind of got in a rut thinking my story wasn't very good. But, I want you all to know I'm back now, and this is will be the second to last chapter! Thank you those who have been following me this whole time it truly means alot and I came back so I wouldn't let any of you down. So here it... CH. 8! Please enjoy and leave me those fabulous comments at the end! Love you all so much 3

* * *

Lucy's short P.o.v

"Lucy please stay!"

His sobs were loud, and his cries became screams. He held me tight in his arms like he never wanted me to go. I wanted to tell him it was okay that he believed Lisanna, that it didn't matter now because this moment was all I needed to know how much he really loved me. But my lips couldn't move. I had no control over my body, I was just numb. I was getting so tired.. maybe I should just fall asleep for a little. I closed my eyes, and the last thing I saw, was Mira picking me up and Natsu letting go of my hand.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

"Please let me in! Please let me see her let me in, Wendy please!"

"Natsu-san, I am afraid right now she is too critical, she has lost too much blood. The other healers and I will take care of her but you need to wait outside!" Wendy ran back inside the infirmary in our guild.

"Wendy I just need to se-"

"Natsu! Enough! If you want Lucy to be okay, watch from the outside like everyone else!"

Erza came around me and put her arm around my shoulder. She looked like she had been crying, but she was being the strong one now. I sighed loudly, smiled at Erza and walked towards the one way viewing window.

"Luce..."

She was laying on the medical cot, as Wendy and the healers from other guilds surrounded her. Her hair was stained with her blood, her arms legs and torso were covered in bruises, there was dry blood at the corners of her mouth, and her breathing was faint. I looked at the girl in front of me, and my tears made their way down my cheek. If I had just listened to her... if I had just controlled myself and let her speak to me... this wouldn't be happening. And now.. LUCY IS DYING BECAUSE OF ME! I was about to hit the wall behind me when Gray grabbed my fist. He didn't look up at me, he just stood there and looked at the ground. A tear fell to the ground and I looked at him surprised.. Did he actually love her too?

"No, Natsu. I know what you're thinking. I am not crying because I loved her, I am crying because she was my friend. Because if you hadn't messed up so badly, this wouldn't have happened to her. Even though she's fairly new to the guild, she's everyone's nakama, she's part of our family. I hope she makes it out of this, Natsu, for your sake."

Juvia came up to us, and Gray held her as she too, surprisingly, cried for her love rival. Everyone loved Lucy, and if... if she... if she left this world because of what I did, no one would ever forgive me. But it's okay. I wouldn't forgive myself either.

Suddenly, the light above the room turned on, signaling the healing had begun. I couldn't see exactly what Wendy was doing because she had her back turned to me, but I could see the other healers. They circled around Lucy, and began focusing their magic. Even though it was only a couple of seconds, it felt like they were taking their sweet time gathering all their magic around her. The first healer, began healing at Lucy's legs. The second, began healing her torso and arms. The third, her head. Finally, Wendy drew in her strength, and put out her hands over Lucy's heart. She glowed like the brightest star in the sky, and I saw the life slowly being brought into her, I could see her bruises disappearing, and her hair being washed of its crimson stain. They poured their entire magic into bringing her back to me.. I smiled and inched up closer to the glass to see her better, as the glow began to die out. This was it.. she was coming back to me! The healers finally stopped and I ran towards the door. As the other healers from the other guilds were walking out I headed straight towards Wendy, spun her around and gave her the biggest hug. But, there was something wet on my shoulder. I let go of Wendy, and saw tears beginning to flood her eyes.

"Wendy, why are you-"

"Natsu-san, I'm sorry but there is nothing more we can do. She lost too much blood and it seems her right lung was too badly damaged from the kicking. She was hit in the head and lost a grand amount of blood. If there was..."

Her voice trailed off. I ignored every word as I slowly walked toward Lucy with my head down. I wanted to cry, I wanted the tears to come out so it could help me relieve this pain. I kneeled beside her, and held her hand in mine. I never got to know what it was like to intertwine my fingers with hers, so I did. I never got to hold her beautiful face and brush the fair out of her face, so I did. I never got to kiss her, so I bent down, our lips met, and I did. And at that moment, I broke. I felt myself shatter into a million shards, and I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, and I buried my face in the place where her neck and her shoulder met.

"Natsu... I think you know it's time for us to get the right preparations ready. It wouldn't be right to leave her out like this."

Gramps came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't want it there. I just wanted it to be me and Lucy. But I think he understood, because he left right after that. I didn't care. Lucy was gone. I was never going to see her again. My team mate, my best friend, the only girl I have ever loved, gone. I kissed her cheek one last time, and I whispered into her ear.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't go on anymore adventures together, but one day, when I get to where you are, I promise, the adventure will continue. I wish you were here so you could believe me when I said, I love you with every ounce of me."

I turned away from her then, and as the numbness came over me, I began to walk away, and closed the door behind me. Everyone in the hallway had their heads down low, and I could hear the cries of those who were much closer to her. I walked down the stairs, and headed towards the door of the guild. I passed by where an excited, cheerful, beautiful Lucy once showed me her brand new pink guild mark, and I acted like I didn't care but I did, because that meant she was going to be with me forever.

I turned the knob about to leave the guild, and I looked at the bar one last time. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to leave here for a while. Suddenly, my ears picked up a weird sound... a flutter. A flutter, like a butterfly had just opened its wings ready to fly. And.. there it was again! What was it... it was coming from upstairs! Her heart? He looked up and he couldn't breathe. It was faint, and probably no one else heard it, but she said it. And he fell to his knees, not able to catch his breath.

"I... love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Konichiwa Minna! Thank you for being the most amazing fans ever I truly really appreciate you all! This will be the last chapter so I hope you like it. Leave me reviews with what you want the next fan fiction to be about which will hopefully be coming out soon! love you all!

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I was stuck there, on my knees, unsure of what to do next. If I went back upstairs two things could happen: I will find her awake, alive, and she'll be Lucy again, or I will find her lifeless, cold, and I will be filled with the guilt that will soon consume me. Man, I really fucked this one up didn't I? I didn't want to cry. I was done crying; I had no tears left in me to cry. I was just a guy who had a hole left in his heart by the death of the only girl he's ever loved, but the hole was quickly filling up with numbness. But then again.. if there is a chance that she's okay... I have to take it. So, I got up off my knees, and let my heart pull me in the right direction. I ran back towards the stairs, passed the bar once more where Elfman, Lisanna, and Mira all huddled together in sadness. I climbed up the stairs as fast as I could, pushing my way past the people coming down, bumping shoulders and shoving them out of my way. I reached the top of the stairs and sprinted my way towards the room. I passed more of my nakama, and they just looked at me with a sadness that broke me even more. They would just look up and look at me like I was a child who didn't understand she was gone, like they felt sorry for me. I couldn't blame them though, they didn't hear what I heard. She spoke, her heart fluttered, and she told me she loved me.

I could hear my sandals slap against the wood until I finally reached the room where she was. I stood outside the door, and put my hand on the knob, unable to turn it. The first time I turned this knob, I found out my best friend was dead, and my soul shattered. Why am I doing this to myself? Maybe I was imagining things. I just heard what I wanted to hear. My heart was pounding so hard I couldn't hear anything through the door to check for a sign of life. Dammit! I tried to turn it again, but my hands couldn't stop shaking. Keep it together Natsu, come on! I finally managed to turn it, but someone pushed the door open and came out.

"Natsu-san... Come inside please." It was Wendy! She didn't look happy, or sad, which kind of threw me off. Was she trying not to get my hopes up? I get it... she knows I loved Lucy, she thinks I'm in denial but... maybe... Had she heard Lucy's heart too? She was a dragon slayer after all.

I walked into the room, it was cold, and it smelled like vanilla, which meant Lucy was still here. I could here machines and wires buzzing as I approached the bed covered by a white curtain. My mind was spinning my heart was racing, my body didn't want to move. What was behind this curtain could change my life from this point on.

"Wen-Wendy? Can I... Open the curtain?" I was stuttering so much my words came out like a bunch of gibberish.

She just nodded, and walked out. I took small steps towards the curtain, and placed my hand on it. Here I go... it's all or nothing now. I opened it fast so I couldn't give myself time to run away. As soon as I opened it, the most beautiful, brown, shining, tear filled eyes met mine. My walk turned into a stumble as I approached the bed, and something bright caught my eyes. Her smile... she was smiling. Her heart skipped a beat as soon she saw me. She was lying there, skin clear and porcelain with no bruise in sight, her hair golden and fair, her spirit shining as bright as the stars. And even though this was all my fault, she looked at me with the biggest smile, and I could hear her heart secretly speaking the words to me that she loved me. Then she moved! She extended her shaky hand towards me.. Did she want me to hold it? But I hurt her, she was here because of me. I sat in the empty space on the bed, and didn't go for her hand. I took my own, cradled her face, and stroked her cheeks as her tears fell. I wasn't going to let this happen again, I wasn't going to hurt her.

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

I thought I was never going to be able to see his face again, to feel his warm hands against my skin. I couldn't help but cry when he touched my face, and I wanted so badly for him to just hold me in his strong embrace. His eyes were filled with so much happiness but his body wasn't moving.

"Lucy I am so sorry. I was such an asshole and I just.. I didn't want this to hap.. but I.." His sobs wouldn't let him speak, but it's okay because I heard everything he said before. I knew how he felt about me, and I knew he was sorry for everything.

"Natsu, it's okay. I just want you to know that I don't care about what happened before now all I want is for us to be a team again and keep going on missions together. I lo-"

"I'm leaving the guild. I never want this to happen to you again Luce, and if I'm around, you're just going to get hurt. I know you might not love me right now for causing you so much pain but I'll always be your teammate and your best friend. I care so, so much about you Lucy and that's why I can't stay here anymore. If something happened to you because of me again I wouldn't want to live anymore. I'll be going now, but seeing you alive and happy has made me the luckiest guy on this earth."

He started to get up and I wanted to scream at him to stay but my I couldn't find my words I just cried and tried to speak but nothing came out. He went towards the door and walked out.

"Natsu?"

He wasn't coming back... I had to get to him! I jumped out of bed but the whole bandaged sides of my body made it hard and painful to move. I tried to walk and my legs were starting to give out on me, but I wouldn't let them. I took bigger and bigger steps until finally, me and my injured body ran out the door, and raced down the hallway. Natsu you stupid baka! I love you so much please don't go! Dammit! I came to the stairs, sprinted down them and saw Natsu about to leave the guild. I took a wrong step and started to fall. But I had to get his attention, I couldn't let him leave!

"Naattssuu!"

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I knew she was still upset with me. She didn't even say a word to me when I got up and left. It's probably better if I leave the guild, and leave her alone. I headed down to the bar, and began my walk towards the guild's giant wooden doors. My heart hurt so much, why was I leaving her my heart said. But I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Naattssuu!" What the?

I turned around and saw Lucy running down the stairs towards me, when her leg gave out and she started to fall. Dammit what are you doing out of bed in your condition?!

"Luce!"

I sprinted towards the stairs as she fell. I caught her, held her head safely in my arms, and I made sure I was the one to hit the ground and not her. Everyone gathered around us in shock and in surprise. I laid there with Lucy on top of me as I held her in a strong embrace, she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Natsu, you stupid idiot. I love you so much please don't leave me again! Please don't walk away from me like you did before! I couldn't bare the pain if you did!"

I looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. I was so fucking stupid. Of course she didn't want me to leave her, I had already done that to her before. I stroked her hair and just held her there. I didn't care who saw or what they said, she was here, she was alive, and she was mine. I wasn't going to ever let her out of my sight again.

"I love you too, Luce." Man, it felt like the best thing in the world to say. Then, I smelled someone familiar come our way.

Slowly, Lisanna approached us. As I sat there still cradling Lucy, she got closer and got on her knees. She bowed her head, and began weeping.

"Natsu, Lucy-san, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone or cause you two to fight, and I especially didn't want to upset either of you. I guess I was jealous. I mean I just came back from being away from everyone and I expected Natsu and I's friendship to be as strong as ever. When I found out you were in the picture I acted like the biggest jerk and I'm sorry. I forgot the meaning of nakama, and I forgot what it meant to be in a guild. I am so ashamed, I do not blame you if you can't forgive me." Lisanna got up and began to walk away.

I was about to speak up, but to my surprise, Lucy grabbed her hand, and Lisanna turned around abruptly.

"A guild is also a family, and a family always forgives each other no matter the wrong. You made a mistake, but everyone here still loves you. Thank you, and we accept your apology."

Lucy smiled up at her, and it wasn't fake either. It was filled with so much honesty. She spoke like someone who had matured and grown. I looked at her and took her all in. She was so pretty, so humble and filled with kindness. She turned to look at me, and flashed me a grin. Oh man, was she beautiful! And at that point, I couldn't stop myself, I pulled her in closer and kissed her with all my might. She kissed me right back, and there were cheers all around us. I didn't let her go that whole night, and I didn't plan on letting her go for the rest of my life.

The End.

* * *

Well, arigato! This has been fun and I have had so much support from all my fans. I love you all so much thanks for everything! Leave me those suggestions so I can write what you want to read :) This has been my first fan fic so sorry all if wasn't as great as you expected. But still, thank you and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
